


Hey, Bartender!

by melmmhs94



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Mob Boss!Killua, Stripper!Gon, honestly there shouldn't be anything bad just some AU fluff, oneshot turned chapter impulsively
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melmmhs94/pseuds/melmmhs94
Summary: Heartbroken Gon meets secretive Killua while on a 'boys' night out' with Kurapika and Leorio. The chemistry is instantaneous, and Gon finds himself falling for Killua faster than he could have ever dreamed. But there's more behind those cerulean eyes. Gon's life itself could be threatened. Can Killua, the one who put him in danger in the first place, protect Gon?





	Hey, Bartender!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a songfic, inspired by Lady Antebellum's Bartender. Hence the song lyrics in the first chapter and the similar title.  
> A special thanks goes out to Le'letha for helping with this, and to my friends (We'll call them JaX and Ace) for reading draft after draft and not losing patience with me! Also, it was JaX's idea to make this a multi-chap fic.  
> As of right now, I have no plot for this and no antagonists or anything, so please be patient while I struggle to bring those elements in. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of my new project, and please don't forget to Bookmark and comment so I know that you enjoyed it.  
> *About five minor editions in, plus one edition where i changed a few (okay, maybe more than a few) sentences*

**8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home**

**All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone**

**Saying come on, he ain't worth the pain**

**Do what you gotta do to forget his name**

**Now there's only one thing left for me to do**

 

_Leorio and I are going out to the club tonight,_ The text from Kurapika, Gon's long-time best friend, read. The light from the screen was the only beacon in Gon's dark apartment, which matched his mood. He'd been depressed and lack-luster for the last two weeks following a particularly brutal breakup. _You should come, too! It'll be fun._

_I don't know,_ Gon replied, his fingers flying over the keypad. _I'm not sure I'm ready to go out yet._

_Not ready for fun?_ Gon sighed, exasperated. Clearly Kurapika was avoiding Gon's point. _You mean the thought of a night with endless possibilities doesn't have your head spinning? Who are you and what have you done with Gon?!_

_I'm still me! I'm just minus the fun-loving part. That's what happens when you find your boyfriend in bed with another guy. It sucks some life outta you!_

_And that's horrible, Gon, it truly is. That creep doesn't deserve you and I hope his death brings him eternity bound with white-hot chains._ Kurapika's message practically growled, and Gon could almost see the Kurta's eyes turn scarlet in his anger. _But this was two weeks ago. It's not in your nature to wallow for so long. Not to mention, it's bad for your health. You need the sun and fresh air more than most people; You'll suffocate in that tiny apartment. As to tonight, you could just order some drinks, maybe dance a bit, or flirt. You don't need to get laid. Just come along and have some good, old-fashioned fun._

 

**Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots**

**Check the mirror one last time**

**And kiss the past goodbye**

_You do have a point. I am overthinking things, aren't I? You're going to Aquamarine, right? I can meet you there in an hour._

_Thattaboy! We'll be waiting out front!_ Gon's phone dinged, but Gon didn't pay any attention. He had already jumped out of bed and started picking out his outfit.

 

**What I'm really needing now**

**Is a double shot of Crown**

**Chase that disco ball around**

**'Til I don't remember**

**Go until they cut me off**

**Wanna get a little lost**

**In the noise, in the lights**

**Hey Bartender**

 

An hour and ten minutes later, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio entered the gaybar Aquamarine. Their senses were immediately flooded by the cerulean lights and heavy-bass music that was so loud it didn't even sound like music anymore. All around them, bodies on the dance floor ground and gyrated against their partners while others stayed near the bar, and Gon could see a few pairs against the walls, nestled in corners and making out.  Kurapika didn't seem to notice the multitude of couples, but Gon was painfully aware of the atmosphere.

Seeing one pair in particular getting cozy in the shadows, Gon's mind flashed to his time with his ex, pulling up a few more poignant memories. His heart squeezed painfully as he remembered, not for the first time, just how disastrously his relationship had ended. While Gon hadn't been in love with his ex, and he honestly had no idea even now why he had thought dating him was a good idea, but being cheated on left quite a scar on Gon's heart. He had been lied to, humiliated in a very cruel way. Something like that always stuck to a person as friendly and trusting as Gon for a long time. But tonight things would change, he hoped.

 

**Hey Bartender pour 'em hot tonight**

**'Til the party and music and the truth collide**

**Bring it 'til his memory fades away**

**Hey Bartender**

 

Feeling himself drowning in bad memories, Gon shook himself awake. He looked up and was surprised to find that Kurapika wasn't in front of him anymore; He must have been reminiscing for longer than he'd thought. A quick glance around told him that Kurapika was several paces in front of him, heading for the booths, and he was waiting for him with a sympathetic look in his eyes. Gon blushed and hurried to his friend.

 

The trio sat down at the nearest unoccupied table with Kurapika on Leorio's side of the booth and Gon sitting opposite them. As Kurapika nestled closer to his boyfriend, Gon busied himself with reading the specials menu, using it as a desperate distraction from the pink heart-shaped bubble that surrounded his friends.

After a quick glance at the menu, he set it aside and read the poster above the table. That's when he saw a strange reflection in the glass; short and poofy white hair that may have drawn his attention, but Gon's heart almost raced out of his chest when he and the stranger locked eyes in the glass. Were those blue eyes, or was that just the lighting? He didn't have time to find out because after a few moments the stranger turned away. Gon snapped his head around with surprising force and searched the crowd; there he was, at the bar.

The white-haired man sat in his chair, back straight. He had a shot glass in his hand and there was a dark liquid along the rim.  Gon couldn't tell what it was but for some reason, he yearned to find out, and the strength of his desire startled him. He was a really friendly guy and he was always happy to chat, but he had never felt something this strong before. It was like his gut was telling him to approach the mysterious man at the bar.

Having grown up almost wild on an island, Gon wasn't stupid enough to ignore something so innate. He knew he should listen to his gut, and yet he hesitated. He didn't know what a conversation with the guy would result in, and he wasn't sure that he was ready to find out. But he couldn't let this chance pass.

 

Approaching the stranger, Gon's mind suddenly began to race.  He had always been one who was confident that everything would work out, no matter what. Even when the odds were stacked against his ideal outcome, it always seemed to happen. Except for his last relationship, that is. But that's beside the point. He had always known that the path he was on was the right one. Now he was wondering if that moment when he had locked eyes with the stranger had all just been part of his imagination, if he had somehow fooled himself into believing that he was meant to meet this other man. Honestly, who was he to jump into a situation like this? Maybe this other guy didn't care to meet, or maybe he just wanted to be friends.

 

_Friends is fine._ The other half of Gon's brain, the logical side, reminded him. _You're not here for sex. You're here to spend time with Leorio and Kurapika, to get outside a bit._

_Yeah, you're right._ Gon's slightly-less panicked mind replied. _I'm being stupid, I'm overreacting. I should just dive in headfirst as always. And let whatever happens happen._

Taking a deep breath, Gon calmed himself  as he built his confidence back up. He refused to approach this beautiful stranger at anything less than full confidence. He put his hands in his pockets and straightened to his full height.

 

At six-foot-two, and built solid and firm like an ancient pine, he could be intimidating if he wanted to be. And he was confident in his abilities, so he wasn't afraid of the many fights he usually found himself in...and won. Also, he had bright gold eyes with a friendly sparkle in them, and he had spiky, black hair with green highlights. His skin was sun-kissed bronze and he had toned muscles everywhere. When Gon decided to turn on the charm, no one stood a chance.

He sauntered up to the white-haired man as said stranger barked "Another!"  to the barkeep, shoving his shot glass towards him almost rudely.

 

**Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor**

**Spin me round and let 'em buy a couple more**

**But before it goes too far**

**I'll let him down easy**

**'Cause tonight it's all about**

**Dancing with my girls to the DJ**

 

Gon sat in the seat next to the other guy, who jumped as if he was startled. He turned to Gon, his kohl-rimmed sapphire eyes wide and just a bit angry.

"I'm sorry," Gon smiled as he got a bit more comfortable in the wooden stool, trying to pretend like he wasn't staring at this beautiful man in front of him. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Uh, no problem." The other muttered  as he ducked his head, trying to hide.

Gon nodded and waved to the bartender, who came over bearing the refill for the stranger.

Gon checked the menu above the mirror behind the bar and ordered his conversation starter - a martini. It was a drink that didn't usually pair with his image; in fact, it was almost girly. Gon had never met another guy who admitted to liking this drink so his order drew all sorts of eyes.

The barkeep poured his drink and Gon took a delighted sip.

A scoff next to him drew his eyes back to the white-haired stranger. "Seriously?"

Gon shrugged. "Don't knock it 'till you try it," He slid his glass delicately towards his neighbor, who simply gave the glass a look that resembled a cat eyeing a bowl of water when it was expecting cream.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because learning something new is always fun. Besides, what can it hurt?"

The stranger rolled his eyes and accepted the glass. He took a small sip, remained still for a moment, and then gave a noncommittal response. But Gon could see the 'hey, that's actually kinda good!' thought in his eyes. Which was curious because most people, upon discovering that they like something, they'd want to show it. But not this guy. Why?

 

Before he could analyse anything else, the stranger put down the glass and shoved it back to Gon, who accepted it with a hand that was shaking only slightly.

"I'm Gon, by the way."

"Killua." His reply was curt, clipped. His tone told Gon that he was either pissed off or nervous. Killua didn't shrink or curl, but Gon could almost see Killua's spirit doing exactly that. Yes, he was nervous. But why? Was it even his business? Maybe not, but he felt like he had to help. But how could he do that without making Killua any more nervous than he already was?

"Care to dance?" Gon asked, holding out his hand and smiling at the other man. Killua gave him a shocked look, alternating glances between Gon's smiling face and his proffered hand, before he finally slid his own into place.

Gon smiled again and led Killua onto the dance floor, easily maneuvering through the pack.

 

It was quite clear that Gon knew how to dance with a partner, and he was really good at it. He held Killua in a secure grip, applying pressure in the right places to tell Killua where he wanted to go, but he never squeezed so hard that Killua was hurt. He didn't move in a jerky fashion, either, and he picked movements that flowed well together with an easy transition between each, which made the dance itself very easy. In addition to that, Gon never lost the beat and actually seemed to use the beat in the dance itself instead of using several different poses in a haphazard manner. And not one of the moves was sexual in nature. Gon didn't grind himself into Killua, and he didn't place any indication that he wanted the same. He was respectful and considerate.

All in all, Gon was a brilliant dancer.

 

Eventually the song faded away, changing from the heady, bass-propelled rock song to a more gentle, slow-tempoed score. Gon led Killua back to the bar, quite sure that his timid partner wouldn't want to dance to such a slow song; it was too personal and there were too many expectations for a few-minutes-old acquaintanceship.

Then someone gripped him by his elbow, forcing him to stop. Gon turned to see Killua was the one holding him in place. Gon could also see that he was blushing pretty heavily as he muttered. "I wouldn't mind dancing to this one. If that's ok with you."

 

Smiling, Gon pulled Killua into an embrace, easily picking out the beat in the music and gliding to it.

Killua's hands felt warm in his, and they were long but skinny so they felt smaller than Gon's own; it felt good, holding the other's hands. He looked to Killua's face and briefly panicked. Killua looked so uncertain, his eyes clouded with so many emotions it was hard to figure them out. It looked like he needed some distraction.

 

"So, what brings you here tonight, Killua?"

"Avoiding my place. It's too quiet. You?"

Over Killua's shoulder, Gon could see Kurapika and Leorio watching him. Pika smiled in his own 'OMG they're so cute!' way, just happy to see Gon loosening up. Leorio, on the other hand, was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, so smug that this wonderful night was his idea and look what's come of it!  
Gon felt his cheeks heat at being the center of their attention, but he didn't let that stop him at all. Killua was finally starting to open up and lose his tense shoulders!

"I'm just getting over a bad breakup, and my friends thought some fun would help get me out of the funk I've been in."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Well, since I'm currently dancing with you, I'd say it's working out pretty well. What about you?"

"Same."

"Okay, good. So, any goals for tonight?"

"Drinks. But I'm open to more." Killua whispered, blushing so heavily that the change was obvious even in the club lighting.

"Why do you say that?" Gon asked carefully, watching his partner's reactions. He was ready to change the subject if Killua showed signs of discomfort.

"I dunno! Jeez. I just...I don't open up much, but I feel like it'd be okay with you."

"I see. Thanks for the compliment!"

"Why do you think-?"

"Because you seem like the type who doesn't let people get close enough to hurt you. By listening to your instincts that say I'm okay, you're showing me a lot of trust that I haven't earned yet. So, that's quite a compliment. So thanks."

"Mind reader, huh?"

"No. I just used to people-watch when I was younger, so now I'm a pretty good judge of character."

"Why would you do that? I'd get bored watching people go about their lives. Once you figure out their motivations, people are predictable so there's not much to see."

"Maybe that's true. But I enjoy watching people react to each other. Two strangers happen to meet and they can either hit it off and be best friends or be total enemies, depending on their personalities. It's fascinating."

"Uh-huh. So then I take you're the sentimental type?"

"You guessed it."

"Oooh, lovely." Killua muttered in a tone that Gon didn't like.

"What's wrong?"

"Emotions. Too messy."

"For tonight, I agree. That's why I'm here; Just to have some fun and not fuss about the breakup. Oh, but I guess I should warn you that I've never had a one-night stand before?"

"Hey! Why would you tell me something like that?"

"Well, you're the only one I'm interested in, and it seems like you're interested in me, so it's only fair that you should know. Even if nothing happens. Just….better safe than sorry."

"Jeez, idiot. What if I don't want to go home with you?"

"Then we can talk or just drink or something. Sex isn't my ultimate goal."

"Oh." Killua blushed harder and buried himself in Gon's neck, trying to escape the embarrassment from the conversation. Gon chuckled, and kept dancing, gently but securely leading Killua through the steps. Gon figured that Killua was too freaked to speak and he preferred to hide, so he let him.

 

Eventually the song ended, and the two winded young men found their way back to their seats at the bar, taking a generous pull from their glasses.

"That was great! Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Killua asked.

"My aunt taught me the basics before I left home, but after that it's a mix of talent and practice. I'd say practice makes up the bulk of it, though."

"Then you must do it every night with those skills. What do you do for a living?"

Gon chuckled. Oh, how right Killua was! "Actually, I'm an exotic dancer."

Gon's answer must have been surprising because Killua choked on the alcohol he had just drunk, and the sudden intake of breath caused painful-sounding coughs to wrack his body. Gon slapped him on the back but he didn't think it had actually helped.

Once the coughs subsided, Killua turned to look at Gon. The dancer could swear that he saw gears turning in Killua's mind.

"Yep, I believe it."

"You do? Why?"

"Because any dancer would need to know how to dance and you've got the talent in spades. Also, I think there'd need to be an awareness of themselves; they'd need to know how they look and how to make themselves look better, right?"

"You're spot on so far."

"Great, let me know if I'm not. Uhm...And that awareness would also be tied to self-confidence, which you've also got. And you're dressed in a subtle but striking fashion. So you know your features - your hair and your eyes - and you designed that outfit to complement not only your own features but the colors of the rest of the outfit, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Right! So, you've got the talent for dancing, the confidence and self-awareness. So I totally believe you're an exotic dancer."

"Well, thanks! I'm glad. What do you do?"

"I'm a business owner."

"Whoa, seriously?! That's so cool! What kind of business?"

"I've got a small general store in my hometown, but I come from a family that owns a huge corporation. I'm only in town for a while, to train with my grandfather in running it. Once he's satisfied with me, he'll retire and I'll inherit the entire thing."

"That's an admirable legacy."

"Thanks."

 

They talked for a little while longer, Gon easily telling Killua about his childhood on Whale Island, munching absentmindedly on the meal he had ordered.  Killua listened happily and didn't talk a whole lot about himself. He said that he came from a big family and they all had their own roles in the family corporation. But he said it in a closed-off way, so Gon didn't pressure him for more details.

Eventually, all of the food and liquids made their way through Gon's system and he left for the bathroom. When he came back, though, he found Killua surrounded by four burly men. Killua was doing his best to ignore them, despite the intruders' increasingly lewd gestures and cooing. One of them, no doubt the leader, even dared to whisper something in Killua's ear that made the white-haired man grow red. He looked angry and ready to kill, and Gon felt the same. He couldn't stand by while his new friend was being harassed. He had to do stop this!

 

"Hey!" He shouted and rushed over to help his friend, shoving the leader off of him. The force of Gon's shove almost sent the guy flying. "Back off! Can't you see that he doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Gon-" Killua whispered, watching him with shock in his eyes.

"Why don't you stay out of it, man? This is between me and snow-top, so butt out!"

"No, I won't. Killua is my friend and you're harassing him so I'm putting an end to it. Back off and leave him alone!"

"And what are you gonna do, little man?'

"Whatever I need to."

"Yeah? You and what army?" The guy growled and his three cronies joined up behind him. Killua stood as well, but it didn't seem to faze them.

"Just me. I don't need an army to take you out."

The four thugs 'oooh'd. Clearly these four were just punks with an ungrounded sense of superiority.

"Big talker, huh? Well, bring it!" The guy growled again and slid into a crappy, flawed fighting stance as his cronies surrounded Gon and Killua. Gon shook his head, anticipating an easy victory.

 

**I'm feeling that buzz I'm ready to rock**

**Ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop**

**So pour that thing up to the top**

**I'm coming in hot**

**Hey Bartender**

 

The ring leader was the one to throw the first punch. It was sloppy, slow and weak. Gon avoided it easily, ducking under the fist with plenty of time to spare. Then he bunched his legs and sprang upwards with everything he had, his arm ramrod-straight, and rammed his fist into the thug's chin in a devastating uppercut. Gon could feel the guy's lower mandible shatter as he went flying up to the ceiling twenty feet above them, crashing into the concrete roof headfirst, and then falling back down to the ground. Gon cringed as the guy's body bounced on the tile. He actually kind of felt bad for the guy; No one deserved a beating like that.

"Damn, overdid it again." He whispered to himself. Then he turned to the guy's friends. "I think we're done here. You might want to get him to a hospital."

Within seconds, the cronies had abandoned the losing fight and dragged their buddy outside, leaving Gon and Killua in peace.

 

Unfazed, Gon turned to Killua. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking Killua over for anything out of the ordinary.  Aside from the eyes that widened to the size of dinner plates and held a spark of awe in them, Killua looked unharmed. "Killua?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. How'd you learn to fight like that? I've never seen a normal person throw a punch with that much raw power."

"Well, that's a long story. You sure you wanna hear it?" Gon asked as he and Killua took their seats again.

Killua nodded, and Gon began his story. "My father left me to be raised by my aunt on a tiny island. And when I turned twelve, Aunt Mito gave me a message that my dad had left for me. His message was essentially 'If you want to talk to me, you'll have to find me.' And then he gave me the name of a person I should seek out first, she'd teach me the most important thing that I'd need to know. Which turned out to be how to defend myself. Oh, and I'm really not sure that I have more raw power than anyone else. I just use my muscles more effectively, and that sometimes looks like I have more power than a normal person."

"Yeah, but I doubt anyone would be capable of sending a guy that size twenty feet into the air with momentum to spare. You heard the way his head crashed into the ceiling. He could have kept going for another ten or fifteen feet if he had the space." Gon didn't know how to reply to that, so he made a noncommittal sound and drank some water.

"Okay, so, tell me more. What else did you learn? Did you ever find your dad?" Killua asked, changing the topic to one Gon seemed to enjoy.

 

About an hour into his story, Killua's eyes suddenly moved away from Gon, and his back stiffened. He had seen a threat. Gon turned around to look in the same direction, and his heart froze when he saw a familiar couple entering the club.

 

**What I'm really needing now**

**Is a double shot of Crown**

**Chase that disco ball around**

**'Til I don't remember**

 

"See the guy with the red hair and playing card marks on his cheeks?" Gon asked, turning back to face Killua.

"Yeah."

"That's Hisoka. He's my ex."

"The one that cheated on you? Oh, shit. And the guy with Hisoka...he's my brother, Illumi."

"What?! The guy that I caught Hisoka with is your brother?!" Gon exclaimed, laughing. "No way! What a coincidence."

"Yeah. Talk about a small world." Killua chuckled, too, but only for a second. "Uh-oh. They're heading this way."

"Oh, crap." Gon muttered, quite sure that Hisoka had spotted them and wanted to do something vicious to Gon. He didn't have the right to, because Hisoka was the one who had cheated. But Hisoka was simply the type of guy to dish out pain whenever he could. And he knew that Gon was a great target.

Together, Killua and Gon stood up to confront the threat that approached.

 

When the two pairs were just steps away from each other, Killua approached Hisoka and whispered something to him. A moment later, Hisoka snapped a reply that shut Killua up. Gon couldn't hear the words that were exchanged because of the quiet voices and the loud music, but the tones were certainly not friendly.

But he quickly realized that he had bigger things to worry about.

 

Hisoka leaned close to Gon and whispered something in his ear that sent the blood careening away from his head and into his shoes. Hisoka's tone practically dripped with malice and cruelty.

"How nice to see you again, Gon. I must say, I thought you'd be curled up at home for at least another month. But here you are. And dressed up so nicely, as if you think you mean something again. Good boy."

Gon did his best to not let his pain and devastation show, but his eyes revealed everything. Hisoka chuckled as he and Illumi moved away to sit just a couple of seats down from Killua's chair.

 

Struggling to regain his composure, Gon sat back down and attacked his hastily-ordered shots of whiskey. He was barely aware of Killua sitting next to him, watching him with angry, protective blue eyes. But Gon was all-too aware of how close Hisoka was. No, he couldn't have that monster so close to Killua.

 

Gon shifted himself so he sat in the chair that separated Killua and Hisoka, appropriating himself as a barricade between the two.

He faced Killua again, and tried to smile as he resumed his story as if nothing had happened. But the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Gon lost his voice again as Hisoka started gossiping with Illumi. Normally Gon wouldn't care at all about anything Hisoka had to say. But this topic was horrifying. Gon's eyes widened in disbelief as he realized that Hisoka was blatantly, and deliberately, telling Illumi all about his and Gon's bedroom relationship….Details that were intimate and private, that painted Gon as a " _grovelling, begging sub"_ that paired with Hisoka's _all-important_  dom. And he didn't seem to care to control his volume. He practically shouted the secrets so everyone could hear.

 

**Go until they cut me off**

**Wanna get a little lost**

**In the noise, in the lights**

**Hey Bartender**

 

The bartender turned red and refilled Gon's shot glasses, some people near Illumi moved away, and Killua…

Killua was angry. His eyes had darkened to an azure color, his irises had contracted to slits, and a shadow had fallen on his face.

 

"Killua?" Gon barely had time to get the name off of his tongue before his new friend had shoved himself out of his chair and stalked to Hisoka.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that." Killua growled deep in his throat. "Its no one's business how your bedroom stuff with Gon used to work, and no one _wants_ to hear it. So shut up."

Killua was defending him. Gon realized as a warmth gripped his heart. Killua was standing up to Hisoka, to protect Gon.

 

"Killua, it's alright." He murmured, awestruck, as he reached for Killua's hand. As much as he loved Killua's chivalry, he was in danger, and Gon had to get him away from Hisoka.

"No, Gon!" Killua barked, twisting his head in Gon's direction. "Its not alright!"

Gon blinked, dumbfounded at Killua's accurate guess. But the white-haired man kept going.

"Its not alright that he is doing this, saying all of these things so nonchalantly. It isn't alright for you to lie down and take it. _It isn't alright that he's hurting you again_!"

Gon could have cried from the sheer force of his joy.

"You're right, Killua. You're absolutely right, and I refuse to let him affect me anymore." Gon swallowed his happiness, worried now for his friend's safety and very life. "But Hisoka's dangerous. Even I would hesitate before getting into a fight with him." Gon grabbed Killua's arm to physically pull him away from the magician.

"I don't care. I can take him." He growled menacingly, throwing off Gon's arms.

"Killua-"

"My, my." Hisoka purred in that tone that made Gon's skin crawl. "What a brave little boy."

 

Killua snapped. He spun around to face Hisoka and punched him square in the face, a punch that was so fast that Hisoka couldn't have avoided it if he'd tried. Gon noticed that Illumi's usually blank-expression eyes widened just a bit at the ferocity of Killua's assault.

The force of Killua's attack whipped Hisoka's head to the side. Gon could have cheered and clapped Killua on the back had he not been so scared; getting violent with Hisoka almost always ended in death. Meanwhile, Killua stared at his hands with a quizzical look in his eyes.

And then Hisoka straightened his neck, looking at them with a mad glint in his eyes and a sickening smirk on his face. Hisoka slid off the chair like a snake slithering out of a tree, and Gon's spine went cold. Gon swallowed thickly and was dimly aware of Killua taking a half-step back. Then Hisoka made his move. He darted forward silently an quickly, arm outstretched for Killua's neck. Gon didn't even have time to move his own body let alone do anything to protect Killua. He was sure that Killua was going to die, and there was nothing he could do.

 

In the instant before Hisoka's hand wrapped around Killua's neck, Illumi simply picked Hisoka up by the collar as if he were a disobedient puppy, leaving Hisoka's feet dangling twelve inches off the floor. They waved uselessly in the air as Hisoka tried to get to Killua but could find no purchase on the ground.

"Now, Hisoka, what have I told you about harming my dear Killu?" Illumi cooed quietly as he walked the magician outside.

As the pair passed, Killua lunged toward Hisoka. Gon snatched Killua around the waist and pulled him securely into his chest, holding Killua there for several moments until he had calmed and signaled that he was okay.

 

"Killua, are you alright?" Gon asked as he released his grip, stepping in front of Killua to look him in the eyes. And also to place himself between Killua and Hisoka."That was so amazing! I can't believe you punched him! I haven't met anyone capable of something like that. Are you hurt?" Gon's words left his mouth so quickly they seemed to melt together.

"I'm okay." Killua stammered, surprised by Gon's enthusiasm. Then he looked down at his hands again, that same 'what the hell?' expression coming into his eyes again. "But I don't understand. I meant to send him flying. How could I have just turned his head?"

"Send him flying?! Your lucky you could get in what you did. I couldn't land a _tickle_ on him if he _was asleep_." Gon was dumbfounded. Was Killua really so strong that he thought he could send Hisoka across the room with just one rapid-sprung punch?

"Yeah, I guess you're right... How did you ever manage to date him?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. And I don't even know why I wanted to in the first place. I should have known better than to get involved with someone like him."

"Someone like him? What do you mean?"

"You know, someone as dangerous and...and _not good_. Remind me to never get mixed up with that type again, yeah?" Gon laughed good-naturedly and nudged Killua, not noticing how the man had gone quiet.

 

A moment later, Gon caught sight of Leorio and Kurapika running over, worry clear in their eyes.

"Heads up. Here come my friends." Gon whispered to Killua. He barely heard the whispered _Oh, great_ that Killua muttered. He wanted to ask what Killua meant by that, but then he didn't have time to focus on it. Kurapika and Leorio came to a screeching halt before them, each talking quickly in a frantic tone. Kurapika was shout-asking questions, and Leorio failed to introduce himself to Killua when he grabbed his hand.

"Hey!" Killua snarled, yanking his hand back. Was his hair always that poofy? "Get lost, old man!"

"I'm not an old man, you little brat. I'm in my twenties, too. Anyway, let me see your hand, I can help!"

"I said buzz off!"

"Guys, guys!" Gon  shouted, holding up his hands in front of his friends' faces. "Let's all take a breath, okay?"

He sure as heck did.

"Killua, these are my friends. Kurapika and _doctor_ Leorio Paladiknight. Guys, this is Killua." He gestured to everyone in turn, eyes shining brightly when he introduced Killua.

"Hello, Killua. Sorry that we startled you." Kurapika held out his hand to shake Killua's. "It is really nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Killua muttered, and Gon could almost swear that his hair settled down. Kinda like a cat's fur.

"Yeah, sorry." Leorio piped in, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Anyway, like Gon said, I'm a doctor. So can I see your hand?"

Killua appraised Leorio again and let him inspect his hand for any damage.

"Thanks for defending Gon, Killua." Kurapika bowed to him. "Hisoka definitely needed someone to put him in his place. And I'm glad that you care enough about Gon to be that person."

Killua could only blush as he stammered his reply. "Uh, yeah. No problem."

"Hey!" An angry voice broke the now-pleasant atmosphere. The small group turned to the barkeeper, who was visibly livid. "That's two fights tonight! I don't care who started it or how justified you were, I want you two out of here now!" The man shouted, pointing to Gon and Killua. 

"Of course." Gon replied quickly. "We'll leave now. Sorry for the trouble."

As one, the two men approached the bar, swallowed their drinks, and fished out their wallets. They slapped down the paper bills, and Killua turned towards the door. Gon uttered an apology to the bartender, who honestly did not hear it as he picked up the pile of green that must have held a pretty sizable tip in it. The guy had money signs in his eyes!

Irked but also not surprised that his money was more heard than his apology, Gon caught up with Killua and the two exited the bar.

 

 

The night air assaulted Gon's heated body as he stepped outside. He shivered, his breath visible in the frosty air. Beside him, Killua shivered once, adjusting his coat collar as he subtly glanced both sides of the street. Gon didn't know why, but the action reminded him of a prey animal checking for predators.

"So, now what?" Killua asked.

"Common sense says home, but I'm not sure I'm ready to say good-bye yet."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, then, do you feel like getting food or hitting another bar?"

"Not really. I've had enough of people for one night."

"Me, too. Then the only logical answer left is home."

Gon whimpered as quietly as he could, but not quite enough to stop the signal altogether.

"But, then again," Killua continued quickly. "Who said we have to take separate cabs?"

"That's true! We could take the same cab, and then we'd have a few more minutes together."

"Bingo!"

"You are brilliant, Killua." Gon praised as he dug out his cell phone. He dialed in the familiar number and gave the woman at dispatch the information she needed.

"Alright. Er, who's getting dropped off first?" He asked as he hung up.

"My place is something I don't like advertising. So why don't we take you home first?"

"Yeah, okay."

_Yes!_ Gon cheered internally. _My apartment complex is twenty minutes away!  And the cab won't be here for about five minutes. That's almost another half-hour with Killua!_

 

Ten minutes passed by much quicker than Gon would have thought. Killua asked him for more stories and Gon obliged even though he was dying to know more about Killua's business ventures. But Killua was the type to keep things to himself until he knew who he could trust, and Gon vowed that he would earn that trust.

The cab arrived a few minutes late, which was fine with the islander, and he let Killua get in first. He made a show out of it, bowing low at the waist, sweeping with one arm in a grand arc, and addressing Killua as "Lord Killua". Killua scoffed playfully and smiled as he got in, passing Gon with an endearing "You're such a dork!" to which Gon only smiled as he, too, entered the car.

He gave the driver his address and sighed as the heater blew what felt like scorching hot air in his face. He sank into his seat with all the consistency of hot butter. Beside him, Killua was in much the same position and Gon tried to ignore the glances Killua gave him that said that he was in a debate with himself. About what, Gon didn't know, but there was yearning and uncertainty in his eyes.

 

Three lights into the trip, Killua finally relaxed and laid his head on Gon's shoulder, cuddling as close as his seatbelt would allow. Gon's chest swelled with pride at the silent admission of trust  and affection, and he nuzzled closer.

The rest of the ride was silent and Gon tried to ignore the numbers flashing through his mind as they got closer and closer to his home. The number of lights before a certain turn, the number of stop signs, the number of turns, the landmarks they were passing. He tried to forget all of them, tried to stay wrapped in his cocoon of warmth. But he couldn't ignore the driver asking for the code and directions to Gon's apartment building.

That's when Gon gently enveloped Killua in his arms, trying to convey every feeling he felt but couldn't put words to.

 

When the car stopped, Gon stayed for a moment, looking into Killua's equally-depressed sapphire eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, he unbuckled his belt, opened the door and climbed out. Then, in a split-second, 'I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable but I have to do this because I'll never see you again!' decision of desperation, he reached for Killua and gently kissed him.

 

It was lightning-fast, but it was enough to say what he wanted to say; that Gon really liked him and wanted to keep seeing him, even if it wasn't romantically, and that they'd be good together. There was a bit of heat mixed in with Gon's typical consideration, a bit of passion and a healthy dose of tenderness.

He was expecting Killua to blush and turn away, taking that as his cue to leave, and then Gon would close the door and they'd separate and never see each other again.

Gon saw the blush, but he wasn't prepared for Killua grabbing him by his collar and yanking him down for another, much more forceful and passionate kiss that spoke volumes. He returned it wholeheartedly, holding Killua tight even as the man struggled. Wait, why was Killua struggling?

 

Gon broke the kiss, confused, only for his doubts to be swept away as Killua undid his seatbelt, threw some loose cash at the driver and leapt out of the cab, grabbing Gon's hand and pulling him in for another kiss. As the cabbie drove away, Gon broke the contact once more and led Killua to his apartment.


End file.
